Objective: The development of more effective methods of treatment of leukemia, lymphoma and solid tumors. Approach: The therapeutic application of new agents by exploratory treatment of a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase II and Phase III studies and the coincident study of the side effects and toxicity of these new agents. The exploration of new combinations of new and old agents including various time sequences in an effort to exploit tumor cycles and cycle active antineoplastic agents toward increased therapeutic effectiveness. The development of improved combination of drug therapy and radiation therapy. The exploation of immunotherapy and combinations of chemotherapy with immunotherapy.